1. Field of the Invention
1.0 The present invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of detecting defective pixels displayed in an image and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device is an interface device converting electrical data from a processing unit into a viewable image.
The display device includes a cathode ray tube (CRT) type display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic electroluminescence display (OELD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, etc.
The display device may include pixels having a size of a few to tens of μm and signal lines electrically connected to the pixels to provide the pixels with a driving signal in order to display an image. The pixels and the signal lines are formed on a transparent substrate such as a glass substrate. An edge grinding region is formed on the glass substrate, and an edge grinding process is performed on the edge grinding region. Thus, the glass substrate is prevented from being cracked at an edge portion thereof.
Each of the pixels formed on the display device has a very small size, so that the pixels or the signal lines of the display device are tested after the pixels and signal lines are formed. Thus, a test line electrically connected to the signal lines is disposed on the edge grinding region.
The test line is disposed on the edge grinding region, and the pixels and the signal lines are tested. Then, the test line is removed in the edge grinding process.
However, since the edge grinding region has a very narrow width, a number and a width of the test lines are restricted within the width of the edge grinding region. When the test line has a narrow width, an electrical resistance of the test line increases, so that testing the pixels and the signal lines using the test line is not reliable.